Over the years, boxed wines comprising a spigot have evolved into common usage as wine containers for household consumption, entertaining, etc.
Boxed-wine products are not without drawbacks, however. For example, the repetitious motions of pulling the boxed wine forward for dispensing and pushing it back when finished tend to scratch the surface, which is highly undesirable. Another disadvantage of boxed wine products is that wine tends to drip out of the spigot when no glass is present and the spigot is closed, which results in wine puddling in a vicinity of the boxed wine—such as on the floor, on furniture, on a table or tablecloth, on a counter top, on a refrigerator shelf, etc.
To easily access and use the boxed-wine beverage but without the above-mentioned disadvantages would be desirable.